The Hulk Goes Riding
by holmesintardisimpala
Summary: My friend wrote this, somehow inspired by me and it was too funny not to post. It is about the Hulk and his llama fetish. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my friend got inspired by one of the fics I was writing in class today and wrote this. It was so funny I couldn't ****_not_**** post it, so here it** **is.**

* * *

Hulk likes llamas. Especially perverted ones. He loves to smear peanut butter on them and nibble their scrotums. One day, Hulk was wandering through the forest, when he caught sight of a delightful lady llama the colour of chocolate. The big blue eyes staired at him quizically.

He lumbered over to her and punched her in the face. The llama flew through the air and into a cranberry bush. He picked her up and put her underneath his arm, and brought her home.

When the llama awoke from her enforced nap, she saw the Hulk stairing at her from across the room, naked and sweaty. Had a jalapeno in his hand. His eyes were wild as he picked fluff out of his belly button.

* * *

**So, I honestly have no idea how I inspired this, because its unlike anything I have ever written, but it is hilarious. I don't know if we will ever find out what happens with the jalepeno, but if you guys want, I will encourage her to finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I managed to convince ****_Red Delicious _**** as she has chosen to be called (I prefer Ginger Devil, but whatever) to make a new chapter, so here we go..**

* * *

** S**uddenly, Hulk shot to his feet, and walked over to the lady llama. She gagged at the smell of spicy sweat that wafted off his skin. He was griping the jalapeno so tightly in his huge green fist that its juice dripped onto the floor.

Hulk took his enormous swizzle stick in his hand and shoved it up the lady llamas nose. She squealed and tried to escape, but he was too strong. He took the swizzle stick out of her nose, revealing a huge hole where her nostril had been. He shoved the jalapeno into said hole.

Lady llamas eyes opened wide with pain and she screamed. He had angered her and now he was going to pay. The llama began to grow, change colour and steam. She unfurled her cramped red wings and claws sprouted from her hooves. Her snout enlarged and razer-sharp teeth sprouted from her gums. The Hulk stepped back, confused. Before him stood the monster of all monsters... The llama-dragon! And she was furious.

Hulk put his hand up defensively. He began to apologize, but before he could get the first syllable out, the llama-dragons tail slapped him in the face, sending him whirling through the air. She was on him in a flash, teeth bared and snarling. She began to lick his face, and where her tongue had been, Hulk felt a searing burning feeling, but it felt good. He could feel his flesh eroding down to the bone, but he didn't care. He didn't want the llama-dragon to stop.

She licked lower, down his abdomen and towards his swizzle stick. Hulk couldn't control himself and came all over the llama-dragons wings. She stopped what she was doing and stepped back, observing her work. Before her stood what used to be Hulk, his skin now scorched, with ragged holes showing bare bone. She would foregive him for now, he could be useful later.

"Climb on my back," the llasked-dragon said to Hulk in a voice like a snakes hiss. Hulk did as she asked without hesitation. He would do whatever she asked of him. He was smittin' 3

The llama-dragon took flight, punching a hole in the roof of Hulk's shack. She soared into the air and flew in the direction of Mexico City. It was a 15minute flight, and when the city was in veiw, llama-dragon swooped down low. She breathed blue flames at the civilians walking along the street, laughing as they screamed. Hulk laughed too, he could tell she was a keeper.

As the city burned, and people screamed, Hulk took the llama-dragons claw in his huge fist, they stared at eachother. This was going to work. They could tell. They kissed passionately.

The end.

For now...

* * *

**So there we go. I'm... Yeah. This is interesting. Should she keep writing guys?**


End file.
